Naruto's surprise
by ThePaleCloud032
Summary: what really happened to the one piece? Perhaps Gold D Roger hid it in another universe. Naruto is just minding his own business when a fruit hits his head.


**Hey guys, ThePaleCloud here, special thanks to lemon grenade and EpicQuest for creating some of these devil fruits.**

**Now, without further ado, onto the story.**

Chapter One

Gold. D. Roger, King of the pirates, stood on a small island, that had no magnetic pull. looking out to the sea. His short black hair waved in the wind as his hand came out of his coat. In one of his hands was a devil fruit, a very special devil fruit, this devil fruit was a paramecia class devil fruit. The present present fruit. Roger himself had the portal portal fruit. The other hand had a black sphere, that seemed to flicker in and out of space.

"Realm portal!" Roger put enough of his power to make this move easily S-ranked. He had found that there were many different worlds and realms, while on his travels. Roger had deduced that putting enough power into this move would breach the barrier for a few moments, enough to send millions of objects through.

A few minutes later, the only things on the island was Gold, D, Roger and a small, almost invisible, portal..

…

A few years later, had Gold D Roger upon an execution stand. Thinking that this would be a great chance to bring about a golden age of pirates, Roger allowed himself to be killed. Before he died he said one thing.

"If you want my treasure, you can have it! I left it all in one place, now all you have to do is find it."

This did what Roger had hoped, it brought about a golden age of pirates.

…

A different realm, the elemental nations, the village hidden in the leaves.

Clink! Clink! The sound of money landing on the floor sounded in a deep cavern. Underneath the village

Meanwhile above the village.

"Ow!" Naruto fell to the ground after a fruit hit him in the head. It was a squarish apple, colored a deep green with long, wide red swirls. The stem was bright red and split in two to resemble a curly bow. Rumble! Narytos stomach growled and, without thinking, shoved the fruit into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed Naruto's tastebuds registered what was on his tongue and he started trying to regurgitate the food in vain.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck, disgusting, ewwww." A few minutes later Naruto stopped running around like a headless chicken and regained some dignity. '_Note to self, never eat random food that drops on to your head.'_

Inside Naruto's mindscape.

The devil lurked in the darkness, searching for something that gave off a feeling of doom. Light beamed down on the figure, to show a man about twenty years old. He wore a dark white turtleneck t-shirt, with Deep green cargo pants. His hair was a spikey blonde and he had whisker marks on his face. After walking for what felt like a mile, the man came across a massive cage holding a nine tailed fox. The man instinctively knew not to go near it.

Outside.

Naruto started walking towards the training ground where Kakashi sensei had told them to meet up. He walked in to see nobody there and sat down and slept. Meanwhile inside his head, information about the fruit he had eaten filtered into his brain.

"Oi! Dobe, get up!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura and Sasuke looking at him. Naruto got up.

"Is he here yet?"

"No" Naruto walked over to a lake and spent some time going over what he had learnt about the fruit. '_Wait how do I know all this? Is it real? Well only one way to find out.'_ "Gift, Gift, summon!" Naruto's eyes widened as a box wrapped in white paper, and had a blue bow around it. Naruto picked it up and chucked it at Sakura. Blinking Sakura opened it, to find a normal kunai. "Gift Gift Summoning!" Naruto chucked a present to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the box to see a green pear with red swirls, the stem was orange and it ended in a five point, all curling.

"Is this some kind of joke!" Sasuke chucked the fruit at Naruto, landing in his mouth. Crunch! Naruto accidentally swallowed. Naruto grimaced inwardly at the taste, but didn't make any face on the outside.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape.

A new figure appeared in front of two cages, another cage built itself around the figure. This figure had the same facial features as the other one. This figure had a grey v-neck t-shirt and some black jeans. Being stuck in this cage meant he could not fight with the other devil. He sat down and began creating stuff so he could entertain himself.

Outside.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before looking out on the lake. Sakura, pissid off because of the kunai, ran up and pushed Naruto into the waist deep water. "That will teach you to give a girl a kunai!" Naruto lost all of his strength and fell over, head underneath the water. At that moment Kiba walked into the training ground and, seeing Naruto struggling, helped him up.

"Thanks Kiba."

"Hey this is what friends are for, right. Besides, seeing Sakura's face was hilarious." They both walked over to a tree stump and sat down.

"Not that I don't like seeing a friendly face, but why are you here Kiba?" Naruto asked. His face scrunching up in thought.

"Oh, didn't your sensei tell you? My team is coming over for practise." Kiba answered.

"Bark!" both boys looked up to see Akamaru chasing a butterfly around.

"Yo Kiba, watch this. Gift, gift summoning!" Naruto clapped his hands twice, then held out his hand. A black box appeared in his hand, a grey bow on the lid. "Here. oh and watch out, I have no idea what's inside it."

Kiba took the present and attentively began unwrapping it. Inside sat some dog treats, as well as a scroll.

"Here boy!" Kiba whistled to Akamaru putting his hand out, holding a treat. The puppy ran up and ate the treat. Kiba picked up the scroll, the red seal said, canine. Along the edges was a black ring. Breaking the seal, Kiba opened the scroll. Poof. A small dog, about the size of Akamaru appeared.

"Where am I?" the dog looked up to see Kiba holding the scroll. "Hmm? That scroll was destroyed! How is it here? Who are you?"

"Whoa! That's a lot of questions. Firstly this scroll was given to me by my pal here, Naruto. Secondly, my name is Kiba." The dog turned to Naruto, giving him a pointed look.

"The scroll was just created. I have a special jutsu that allows me to summon presents into this world. Inside the box could have been a biscuit for all I know." Naruto hurriedly explains.

"Show me this jutsu."

Gift, gift Summoning!" A box appears in front of the dog, the same color as Kibas one. The dog opened the box. Inside was two eyes within a septic tank. Mangekyo sharingan.

"Alright kid, I believe you. Now these eyes are mine, correct?"

"Yes. That's the way the jutsu works."

The dog closed the box. Then looked straight at Kiba. "For this gift, I allow you to be the new canine summoner." with that he disappeared, leaving only a note saying, Jean's the name, behind.


End file.
